villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edgar the Bug
Edgar the Bug '(or just "'The Bug") is the main antagonist of the 1997 sci-fi film Men In Black. He is an interstellar terrorist in search of the Arquillian Galaxy and his actual appearance is that of a giant cockroach. He doesn't like it when any bug, especially cockroaches, are killed. Appearance Edgar the Bug takes on the form of a giant alien cockroach, complete with two antennas hanging over his head. He has big yellow eyes and enormous, razor sharp teeth. When inhabiting the human skin of Farmer Edgar, Edgar looks remarkably like the farmer except for his raggard appearance, namely as his skin is noted to hang off his bones on several occasions. In addition, Edgar's left eye is slightly discoloured and pale in comparison with his right eye. Over time in the film, the dead human's skin slowly decomposes becoming worse and worse each time he is seen. Powers and Abilities *'Heightened Intellect' - Edgar the Bug possessed a sharper and more advanced level of intelligence than humans. *'Super strength' - Edgar the Bug was shown to possess inhuman strength, and K makes a comment that implies he had unlimited strength, but with his human body, he seems to somewhat compress it to an extent. *'Super leaping' - As a bug, Edgar the Bug was agile and nimble, enabling him to hop extremely high in the air. Role in the film In the film, Edgar lands on Earth by flying saucer. He eventually crashes on the truck of Edgar, a mad farmer, who is killed, and his skin is stolen as was his shotgun. Edgar uses the human skin as a disguise while he searches for the Arquillian Galaxy. He rampages through New York City as a human, killing people and trashing everything and everyone in his way amonst them a pest control man, an Arquillian prince and his henchman as well as a repo man who almost towed the pest control van Edgar was hiding his space saucer. Eventually, he found Rosenberg and killed him and got what he thought was the galaxy, but it was diamonds. He later finds that it's on the collar of Rosenberg's cat Orion and infiltrates the morgue to get it. He takes Dr. Laurel Weaver as a hostage and Agents K and J pursue him to a pair of spaceships, since his saucer was captured when Jay shot the van from the tow truck Edgar the bug obtained from the repo man. Dr. Weaver escapes but Edgar manages to get on one of the two working spaceships. After the agents shoot his craft down, they hold him at gunpoint, but Edgar rips off his human disguise and reveals his true form. He eats the agents' guns and Kay purposely gets eaten as well. Jay is then able to distract him by stepping on cockroaches. He was defeated by Kay who blasts him from inside with his gun, but half of him was still alive and he was finished off by Dr. Weaver with J's gun, spattering the rest of him over K and J. Trivia Edgar the Bug's species leaves a green spectral trail and craves sugar water. Gallery Edgar-men-in-black.jpg|Edgar in his human disguise Edgar.jpg Edgar The Bug - Part 1.png|Edgar revealing his true form Edgarbug - Snapshot 01.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 02.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 03.png Edgarbug 04.png Edgarbug 05.png Edgarbug 06.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 07.png Edgarbug 08.png Edgarbug 09.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 10.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 11.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 12.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 13.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 14.png Edgarbug 15.png Edgarbug 16.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 17.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 18.png Edgarbug - Snapshot 19.png Edgarbug's death.png|Edgar's death File:Edgar_(MIB_the_series).jpg|Edgar as he appears in a flashback in the Men in Black: The Series episode, "The Big Bad Bug Syndrome" Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:MIB Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Creature Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rogue Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Imposters Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Died in Disgrace